The Sweetest Goodbye
by MandyCakes
Summary: Ah yes...another post Fault fic. I couldn't help myself! Elliot needs to talk to Olivia after everything that's happened. EO


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own svu or the song 'the sweetest goodbye'. **

**Yes, it's another postFault fic… I couldn't resist…the episode was the best ever! Enjoy…please review!**

Olivia slammed the door of her apartment letting out a huge sigh and feeling tears creep into her eyes. She took her coat off, laying it on a nearby chair. It was still soaked from the rain that had started to fall not too long ago, but she didn't care. She didn't care that it would get her carpet wet. She didn't really didn't care about anything right now.

She sat on her couch, covering the sobs escaping her mouth with a nearby pillow. She couldn't believe what had happened today. This had to have been the worst day of her life.

First her throat gets slashed and she nearly dies. Then a little boy gets killed in a senseless act of violence that she could've prevented. Then Elliot blamed her for everything that happened, which didn't make her feel any better. He'd never talked to her like that before…she didn't know how to react.

Then Gitano held Elliot at gunpoint…she thought her heart would jump out of her chest…she couldn't do it. She just couldn't take the shot. Elliot could've died. And then what would she have? Who would she have? Olivia didn't want to be responsible for his kids becoming fatherless. She didn't want to be responsible for killing the man she – well, the man she loved. There… she admitted it…at least to herself anyway.

Olivia got up and walked to the bathroom. She needed to cool off. She splashed cold water on her flushed face, drying it with a nearby hand towel. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, noting she looked fairly worn down. The stress of the day had definitely taken its toll on her. The last seven years had taken its toll on her. She still couldn't believe she had done it…but after what Elliot said, it seemed like she didn't have a choice.

_**"We both chose each other over the job today. If we keep letting our personal feelings interfere, I don't think we can be partners anymore."**_

Her eyes filled with more tears at the memory. She turned the bathroom light off, walking into her bedroom. _**"I want a new partner."**_ She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

Cragen had told her she could take a special assignment…he said it would give her time to think about her decision. She had tried to argue, but Cragen hadn't given her much of a choice. Olivia grabbed the medium sized suitcase out of her closet, knowing she'd better start packing now, even though Cragen also told her to take a few days of vacation before getting back to work.

Maybe she'd just get out of town for a couple of days. Get away from everything that was driving her crazy. Elliot to be more specific…well, maybe her love for Elliot was driving her crazy. But where would she go? It's not like she had any family she could visit. Sometimes she just felt so alone.

Olivia shook her head at her own thoughts. She was giving herself a big pity party. She picked up a CD still at the bottom of her suitcase. A small grin came to her face…Kathleen had given it to her as a birthday present a year ago. _"Olivia, I know you'll love this CD…it's awesome. Maroon 5 is the best…trust me."_ She had loved it…practically wore the thing out.

After placing a couple of suits in the bag, she stripped down and turned on her shower, but not before placing the CD in the player. Olivia allowed the warm water to run down her body, closing her eyes and trying to think about anything else other than Elliot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot closed the door of his car, quickly making his way up the steps of Olivia's apartment to get away from the rain. He couldn't believe what Cragen had told him. _"She did what?" he had asked dumbfounded. "She asked for a new partner, Elliot."_

He said he didn't think that they could work together anymore if they let their personal feelings get in the way. Elliot hadn't expected her to do something so drastic. A new partner? No…he just needed to talk to her.

He stood in front of her apartment door, letting out a sigh. Elliot pulled out his cell when he she didn't answer after a few knocks. He knew she was home. He had seen her lights on from outside. Maybe she was ignoring him. Not like he could blame her…he'd been a royal pain in the ass recently.

He pushed her away when Kathy left him, when she was only trying to be a good friend. And he almost lost her today…he came so close. He didn't want to think about what would've happened if the wound had been deeper. He just…he wouldn't be able to take it. Elliot needed Olivia as a partner. She kept him sane most days…she was half the reason he felt like coming to work anymore. He didn't want to lose her friendship over something so trivial.

"Liv…come on." He quietly pleaded with her on the phone, hearing her answering machine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia stepped out of the shower, wrapping a large towel around her. The shower did help a bit. She walked into her bedroom, suddenly hearing a loud knocking on the door. "Liv!" she heard Elliot's muffled voice yell. She quickly dried off and pulled an NYPD shirt over her head, finding some blue sweats in a dresser to put on.

"Okay, okay…I'm coming," she mumbled under her breath, unlocking her door. She stepped aside so he could come in. He took his coat off, placing it on top of where she had put hers.

She crossed her arms, staring at the man in front of her. Elliot looked at Olivia, her brown hair still wet from her shower, sadness in her eyes. He hated himself for this. He had put that sadness there.

"He told me what you did, Liv." Elliot broke the silence. Olivia glanced away, shrugging her shoulders and turning away from him.

"Yeah. I did. But you know why," she replied, her tone harsh. She was angry. She was angry with Elliot…angry with herself for loving him so much.

"Liv…I'm sorry." Elliot moved closer to her, gazing into her eyes. They always gave her away. She walked towards her bedroom, fresh tears clouding her vision.

"Oliv- what's this?" he followed her, and stopped mid-sentence when noticed the suitcase on the floor.

"It's a suitcase…Cragen put me on special assignment. I'm getting out of town for a couple days before I have to leave." She attempted to occupy herself by picking up a few strewn t-shirts off the floor.

"You don't have to do this, Liv." He told her, watching as she did everything not to look at him. Olivia had her back to him, wiping tears from her face.

Elliot walked over to where she was standing, not touching her, but close enough that she could feel his body heat. "I don't want you to go on a special assignment…don't leave." He felt his emotions start to get the better of him…he blinked back tears. Olivia bit her lip…she heard his voice quiver. She turned, facing him…looking into those clear pools of blue.

"Why? You said yourself you don't think we can be partners anymore. Give me one good reason why I should stay," Olivia held his gaze. He stared back at her, feeling his heart beat faster. He knew why. He had known for a few years now. But he was scared. Scared of what it might mean. He heard music coming from the player in the corner, recognizing the song as one Kathleen had liked to play in the mornings. But this time, the lyrics had an effect on him.

_Where you are seems to be _

_As far as an eternity_

_Outstretched arms, open hearts_

_And if it never ends then when do we start?_

"That's what I thought." Olivia brushed past him, upset she had even asked. Elliot turned and grabbed her arm, pulling her close. "I love you." She heard the words come out of his mouth and saw his intense, tear-filled gaze on her. "What?" she asked, barely above a whisper. "I said I love you. And I know you love me too."

She barely had time to register what had just happened. She'd dreamed about it so many times before…now it was real. She felt Elliot's hands on her waist and soon he was closer than he'd ever been before.

Elliot pressed his lips against hers. They were so soft…just like he always imagined they'd be. The kiss was passionate…all the years of pent up emotion the two had kept inside exploded at once. They broke apart momentarily to look into the other's eyes. "I've always loved you," she whispered. A tear fell down her cheek at her confession. He kissed the path the tear had taken…then made his way to her neck.

_I'll never leave you behind_

_Or treat you unkind_

_I know you understand_

_And with a tear in my eye_

_Give me the sweetest goodbye_

_That I ever did receive_

Olivia pulled his shirt over his head as he kissed her. Elliot backed her to the bed, gently lying on top of her. He removed her sweat pants with ease as she unzipped his jeans and slid them down. They lost the rest of their clothes and he stared down at her, caressing her cheek. "I don't wanna lose you, Liv." She grinned slightly, kissing him deep. "You won't," Olivia promised as Elliot began to make love to her.

_Pushing forward and arching back_

_Bring me closer to heart attack_

_Say goodbye and just fly away_

_When you come back, I've got somethin to say_

_How does it feel to know you'll never have to be alone…_

_When you get home?_

_There must be someplace here that only you and I could go_

_So I can show you how I…_

Their bodies collided, his hard and hers soft, but as they moved rhythmically with the rain pelting on the window pain outside, they became one.

_Dream away, everyday_

_Try so hard to disregard_

_The rhythm of the rain that drops_

_And coincides with the beating of my heart_

_I'll never leave you behind or treat you unkind_

_I know you understand_

_And with a tear in my eye_

_Give me the sweetest goodbye_

_That I ever, ever, ever did receive_

_Pushing forward and arching back_

_Bring me closer to heart attack…_

Olivia let out an involuntary moan as she felt herself moving closer to the edge. Elliot moved closer still, and held her tight as they reached the peak.

…_Say goodbye and just fly away_

_When you come back, I've got somethin to say_

Elliot moved behind her, running his lips over her soft skin. "How long will you be on assignment?" he asked quietly, his voice muffled by her neck. She turned to face him, her white sheet tangled around both their bodies. "It's a few weeks...but I thought-" she stopped looking into his eyes. "I know...I don't want you to leave...but Cragen's probalby already put in the paperwork." He grazed her lips with his thumb.

She nodded in agreement."When I get back…" Olivia began. "I'll be here. I'll always be here." He took her hand and brought it to his lips, watching a smile appear on her face.

_How does it feel to know you'll never have to be alone…_

_When you get home?_

_There must be someplace here that only you and I could go_

_So I can show you how I_

_Feel…Feel…Feel…Feel…_

_The End! 'The Sweetest Goodbye' is by Maroon 5. It's such a great song. Please, please review! Thanks :D_


End file.
